Imagination Morty
by The Smartest Jerry
Summary: A few years in the future, Rick and Morty are still out doing their thing. Morty might be getting a little tired of Ricks relentless antics, but he still finds himself along for the ride... like it or not.


**Imagination Morty**

 _Written by: The Smartest Jerry_

 **Rated: T?** Never fully swearing. Could eventually get darker (more adult)

 _Quick note:_ Rick starts off drunk.. Don't know how PG it is around here but I was just having fun with it around the guidelines of the actual show. I _attempted_ to make the characters feel and sound as they do within the masterminds of Dan Harmon, and Justin Roiland the creators of such a brilliant show. This also leads to me saying, writing for drunk Rick is interesting. It might be hard to follow but you pretty much just sound it out as it is written. He sobers up fast and it is much easier to understand I got a bit carried away, but didn't want to toss it since it felt true to the charter and just thought it was funny. I have an interesting outline that I plan to finish and comments would be greatly appreciated this is my first of any fan-fiction. I had a ton of fun with this drinking whiskey and cracking up with myself, so all and all it was great, I hope you enjoy.

 ** _5am: Wednesday August 20, 2018 | Dimension C-137_**

"Ri.. Rick!?" Slowly opening his eyes, a half awake Morty is suddenly awoken to a wobbly looking Rick carrying him by one foot down the hall.

"Eeyyy Morrrttyy!.. About time you woke up you sleepyyy.. Lo.. Logg" Almost stump-ling over as he pulled his grandson into the garage.

"I have school in the morning Rick, you know that!" Morty sheepishly said as he brushed himself off and stood up. He has learned at this point when Rick pulls him out of bed it usually means that he is drunk and it is leading to an uncontrollable Rick-centric adventure. From the flask in Ricks hand, the spit up on his shirt, and the half open, cross eyes Rick was sporting, Morty was suspicious that Rick _might_ be drunk.

"I'm going back to bed Rick, and this time stay out.. _You know.._ I could be doing anything in there. I mean the door is closed.. and I have a twenty minute window before school.."

Before he could finish his possible masturbation related sentence, he noticed Rick was now rocking a very large helmet which looked to be made of old microwave parts, large lithium batteries, and coconut's. Before Morty could say a word, he slapped a similar looking helmet, except this one was primarily pineapples, over his head.

"Shut up Morttty, no one wants to hear about you jerking off to early morning cinnn..namax." Waving his arms frantically in Morty's face getting closer with each word. "We are in trouble Morty, wake up early kindd of trouble thiss time. I mean.. I didn't sleep bbbuut.. *belch* you did.. thats nott the point Morty.." His face almost pressed against Morty's at this point, "but you already knew that, didn't you... you little bitt.."

"I have no idea what your talking about! Like always!" Morty quickly interrupts as he takes a step back. " I just want to go to my room. And do whatever I do in there. Then go to school and see Jessica. Like a NORMAL person for once! I don't care what your problems are Rick, whatever they are.. I am sure you deserve it. Haven't your heard, every action has an.. a... reaction. You taught me that."

Rick's face goes blank for a second, then he turns to his workbench and leans over it shrugging his shoulders. "That's not even right Morty but… _you are_ right Morrtyy.. It has been a hard few yearrs with your grandpaa hhasnt it little buddy. I knoww you ratherr be a boy and run in the fields or whateverr it is you do. I deserve what I get… " Morty's face begins to fall. "And what I get isss… _a sweet ASS ADVENTURE!_ Chapppter one bitchess! " Rick shoots out of his slump, as he flips over a switch that was disguised as a family photo.

A large flash of white blasts Morty out of consciousness.

"Oh good your up, we've been here for hours. You sleep like a.." " _Like what a log?_ " Morty says sarcastically rolling his eyes, holding his head, still sitting on the ground dizzy from what ever just happened."

"No, not like a log who the hell says that, like a log. What no, thatts so lame." Morty stare blankly blinking, yet he was a bit relieved, Rick had seemed to silver up a bit.

"How long was I out, where the hell are we anyways?"

"You have been out to long Morty, hanging out in ones imagination is dangerous.. and by ones I mean yours.. I mean its not as dangerous as.. I mean anyone else's.. You kinda proved that with the log quip back there. I don't know Morty, I am very hungover and getting a little itchy if you know what I mean.. Thought two flasks would coover me"

"What!" Morty screamed in shock.

"I know, I know rookie mistake I alwayys bring three. Should have known to bring more for this one, I mean look at this place."

Before Morty could continue his thought he was struck by the beauty of his surroundings. It was like his most vivid lucid dream he had ever experienced been laid out before him. They where floating on a giant marshmallow-man that had little pretzel arms that it used to swim through the multi colored rays of a rainbow. Above him were floating school papers marked with A+ in red. His math teacher would occasionally peak though the rays, "Morty here is your student of the universe award." A large crowd applause shook Morty and Rick on their marshmallow-man cloud.

"Oh jeez," Morty gasped with a grin from cheek to cheek.

"Oh jeez is rightt.." Rick tapping on his empty flask attempting to retrieve even a drop. "This is the best you cann do Morty? Good grades and sugary man clouds!? That doesn't even matter.. Have you not learned a sinngle thing from me in all these years."

Morty just let it slide. A beam of light surrounded him and he began to fly. It has been a long time that one of these adventures brought him any kind of joy, he was going to soak this one up. As Morty bounced from marshmallow-man to marshmallow-man, he could hear there little squeaky voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. He was occasionally offered kicking his sister into what looked like chocolate pools.

Instantly loosing interest in Morty, Rick had pulled out some sort of scanner and seemed to be looking for something intensely. His scanner would light up and he would follow until it died back down. All this running around eventually pulled Morty's attention. Morty noticed that rick was no longer wearing his fruity hat, then he realized that he wasn't either. Morty was wearing a white gown and sleeping cap, his favorite comfy clothes. Rick was in his normal lab coats, but Morty noticed a pile of train conductor clothes, one of Morty's favorite clothes he has ever seen Rick wearing, where off to the side of the marshmallow he had woken up on. Morty began bouncing over to rick, now more curious to what exactly was happening.

He quickly lost his focus and landed straight into a mud puddle that was presumably placed for him to kick his sister into. "HaHa! Can't even out smart me in your wildest dreams turd burger?" Morty began to sink into the mud, watching his imaginary sister point and laugh at him as he sunk all the way under, deep into the pit.

Morty quickly rose to his feet.

He stood on a giant mountain made of gumdrops that rounded off too a circle where he was standing.

A strange song took over the area, (we know it was Papa Roaches, Last resort.)

Steps began to form into the gum drops. Morty looked down and saw a broaching swarm of chocolate like creatures climbing up the pyramid shaped structure.

Morty cowered in a ball, about to be swarmed by a thousand "Gloppy's" from the board game candy land, or that is what Morty thought they were.

A flash of red filled Morty's closed eye lids.

A bright light fills the sky.

"I am rick! No body's bitch. I don't knoww you, I don't need to know you. You only need to know me! **I am the one**!"

Rick screamed blasting a red light as he crash landed a marshmallow-man he had tamed with reigns made of licorice onto the platform Morty was on, splashing the muddy beasts down the steps.

"Let the chocolate river take you bitttchees!"

"Gloppy's more likke.. like um .. sloppies.. ha ha.. right.. did you hear that Morty."

"What is going on Rick!" Morty screamed in terror cowering behind a manic rick blasting every Gloppy challenging the podium.

"And you should have stopped at chocolate river that was pretty good like uh.. uh Willy Wonka."

"Yea well you better listen up or we will be the next ones leaving the chocolate factory, we are in your imagination Morty! You can stop this. Actually.. Nott yet this is awwwsoomme!"

Rick flipped over one muddy monster blasting a hole in two at once reveling a shocked Morty.

Rick continues to slaughter every chocolate challenger coming up the steps.

"Ok, think of some where you rather be Morty. Jummp on my back and you better start really imagining." With little time to think dodging an oncoming Gloppy from swallowing him whole, Morty jumps on Ricks back.

"Now for the real fun! Go go Rick monster tire feet!"

Rick clicked his heals and his shoes sprang a make-shift snowboard around him. They began hauling down the stairs, blasting though the muddy attackers blasting them as he goes.

"What oh man must have eye-balled these. I mean.. Oh ha..yeah that is what I _actually_ wanted. How do you like the taste of my gum drops nowww!"

 _The chocolaty remains began to sweep them in a wave of liquid corpses._

"OK, Morty you can do this! Now is the time I am about four shots left and we are loosing run way here!" Morty looked down to see a giant Gloopy mouth agape waiting for them about twenty steps down. Morty shut his eyes and began to focus, clinging on to Ricks back with all his might. "I .. I… alright whatever!"

A white light flashes as they approach the mouth of the beast, the chocolate liquid erupts everywhere in an sweet and salty explosion.


End file.
